


a ghost!

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [16]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: familial lamp plays ghost in the graveyard ft child!virgilwarnings: one word of caps, dramatics, childhood worries, very (and i mean very) minor injuries, food mentions, fear of the dark, and possibly something else





	a ghost!

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty-five of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! october 25th's word is "hiding"
> 
> apparently i played ghost in the graveyard very differently from how most people play it, but... whatever. also the title is a very, very vague reference to glam & gore’s halloween ghost hunting series, which i highly recommend if you like creepy things and hilarity

_One o’clock._

_Two o’clock._

_Three o’clock._

_ **Rock.** _

_Four o’clock._

_Five o’clock._

_Six o’clock._

_ **Rock.** _

_Seven o’clock._

_Eight o’clock._

_Nine o’clock._

** _Rock._ **

_Ten o’clock._

_Eleven o’clock._

_Twelve o’clock_

_ **MIDNIGHT!** _

Virgil held his breath as he watched from his perch on the tree. His dad was slowly creeping around, searching for everyone hidden out in the inky darkness of the woods. It had been Virgil’s plan and strategy to hide near the porch so he had both the least distance and least amount of time spent in the woods. The woods were scary. He didn’t like the woods all that much when it got dark.

But Papa loved games, and Father wasn’t going to disagree with both of his husbands. Plus, Virgil did think the game was pretty okay. A bit scary, yes, but he enjoyed hiding and climbing in the trees.

So, as soon as Dad was well out of sight, he slipped from the trees and sprinted to the porch as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. He was agile, yes, but the darkness caused him to miss a dip in the ground, and he was sent sprawling into the damp grass.

A cry rang out, and within an instant, three fathers were huddled around their son.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Dad murmured while petting the child’s head.

“He doesn’t appear to be seriously injured,” Father diagnosed clinically. “I would suggest an ice pack if he deems it necessary and some antiseptic for the grazed skin, but he is otherwise fine.”

Papa sighed dramatically and draped his arms around his husbands and son. “Our fearless night, wounded in the battle of Ghost in the Graveyard! How shall I carry on?!”

“Easily,” Father deadpanned and swept the child up into his arms. Virgil wiped at his eyes with his chubby fists, causing Father to soften a bit. “Would you like to go inside now, my star?”

“Yes, please.”

Dad smiled softly. “Alright. I’ll get a fire going. Ro, why don’t you make some hot cocoa.”

“Anything for my loves!” Papa declared, and they all headed inside for a quiet night of drinks and cuddling.


End file.
